Visor-caps or caps are well-known in the art and many such caps are available on the market as novelty items, party favors, for advertising purposes and the like. Also, many such visor-caps are made from a single sheet of material. Examples of such visor-caps are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,747,164 and 4,670,910. Such aspect of such visor-caps occasionally include a display section for presenting various indicia such as slogans, logos, or other promotional material. Up to the present time, however, most such visor-caps have provided limited visibility of whatever indicia might be placed upon them.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a visor-cap with improved visibility of the indicia placed upon it.
Another aspect of the prior visor-caps is their inability to present more than a single display surface on a single visor-cap.
Accordingly, it is an important object of the present invention to provide a visor-cap which permits presentation of more than a single display or message on a single visor-cap by providing more than a single display surface.
A further aspect of the prior visor-caps is their inability to provide any display surface extending below their visor or bill portions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a versatile visor-cap that permits its wearer to present a display surface that extends below the level of the visor.